The Game
by The Scribe13
Summary: It was a little game they played. She would tempt him to come out and face her. To have what was his. And he would stay still, a rustle in the bushes now and then but he wouldn't come out. But tonight was different.


I don't own Naruto.

Hope you guys like it!

She lost count how many times she came here in the pass week. Just to watch him, watch her. He must have thought she didn't know he was there. Hinata smiled. She could tell it was him a million miles away. When she practiced her water technique she could feel his eyes stare at her form. Assessing her technique, tearing about the various but tiny flaws. They almost couldn't meet that first night. It was hard to find one like the falls she used to practice at in Konoha.

Somehow she found it. His subtle hints about the oasis helped. He knew of her water technique. He had seen it so many times when he went to Konoha. She didn't mind him watching, it was a bit of a thrill to have a man of his caliber stalk her. Made her feel like a woman. Confident. Sexy. Mature. And most importantly, wanted. No one ever wanted her, her father opening denounced her and said she was better off dead. Naruto...well he didn't even notice her. No one noticed her. No one but Gaara.

With closed eyes and steady hands she created a curtain of still droplets. A low growl was heard in the distance. Hinata smiled again. His vision was blocked and he couldn't see her dance. It was a little game they played. She would tempt him to come out and face her. To have what was his. And he would stay still, a rustle in the bushes now and then but he wouldn't come out. She dropped the curtain and continued to dance. The moonlight was the only light in the oasis. Making the droplets sparkle on her pale skin. Hinata panted a bit. This technique was more a dance of seduction than an attack or defense. She smirked. It was a typed of attack. Her hips moved faster, breasts swaying and her head lulled.

It was a dance meant to trap someone. Lure them in using a basic hunger. Lust. Slowly she caressed her own body, she bit her lower lip and moaned when she felt a hard bulge against her buttocks. His arms wrapped around her waist.

He came out of hiding.

Hinata threw her head back and her hands fell to his larger ones. It had been weeks since he came out and played. She rubbed her ass against his stiff cock. It had been so long since he ravaged her roughly and fully. Guiding his hand between her legs, she whimpered before slipping a long finger into her slick wetness.

Through the silence she heard his deep voice whisper in her ear. "Mine..."

She nodded and buckled. She was his. There were so many times she confessed to that, she hadn't taken another man since that night in Konoha. Her nails dug into his arm, legs stretched out and her back arched in his hold. It had been too long. His fingers weren't enough.

She wanted him.

Craved him.

She was so close, he added a third finger and pumped faster. A loud cry echoed from her lips. Then he left. Hinata gave a loud violent very un-Hinatalike curse. The bastard left her wet and horny. This game was getting to rough. She folded her arms and pouted. He was taking the game too far. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her limps. Training was needed. A release was needed. She got back into her stance and started to attack the air, imaging red hair and sea green eyes.

Gaara sat behind a pile of paperwork and cursed. He thought he had people to do this for him. These were such silly things.

Licenses...death certifacte...certificate of marriage to oneself.

"Fuck," for once he wished they all hated and were disgusted by him again. At least then he knew he would get some peace. Rubbing his temples he could focus right now. Every time he closed his eyes he saw _her_, eyes half closed, lips parted as an erotic moaned echoed from them.

"Gaara-sama?" A soft timid voice called. He smirked although slightly embarrassed he didn't hear her enter too caught up in fantasies.

"Hai, Hinata-san." He greeted. She blushed and locked the door behind her as she entered.

"What can I help you with Hinata-san?" The heiress bit her lower lip and looked at her shoes. He rose an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.

"I-I...you know what you c-can help me with Gaara-sama!" She said weakly, her body trembling. Gaara leaned back into his chair and placed his hands behind his head. Sea green eyes watched her curiously.

"What? Hinata-hime, what can I help you with?" His voice at a deep husky level that made her blush get redder. He would have laughed if she wasn't so cute. The Jounin trembled under his gaze and peeled off her over sized jacket.

He licked his lips. She was showing his favorite part of her body. Even if it was hidden behind her mesh top. He saw the outline of her large melons. God how he missed the way they jiggled beneath him as he fucked her.

His eyes watched her like a predator watched his prey. Hinata trembled under his stare.

"Come here, Hinata-_chan_." She blushed as red as a cherry and came closer to him. He rose up out of his chair and stood almost good foot above her. He cupped her breasts. She bit her lip and fumbled with his trousers. Kneading her bosom softly he stopped to take off her top and removed her sports bra. They were as firm as he remembered. Picked her up, his hands on her butt, he cleared his desk with one hand and placed her on it. Her blush went down to the top of her breasts just above her nipples. Gaara tilted his head to the side with a smirk of her face. He always found that amazing. Pulling her pants to her ankles he placed kisses in her inner thigh. She kicked them off her feet. She was very eager.

"How long has it been Hinata-chan?" He asked as he ripped her underwear off and threw it to the wall. His tongue grazed over the lips of her vagina and her clit. Tasting her salty sweet pre-cum.

"F-Five w-weeks..." She stammered out as his tongue flickered around her entrance. Slowly making her juices moisten her womanhood. All he needed was for her to get wet. Pulling away he stripped off his clothes. Hinata eyed him like he was a piece of candy. His tanned ripped torso begged to be touched by her. Gaara leaned forward and wrapping her legs around him. Her small hand trailed over his muscular top till she meet his length. He groaned when her sweaty plam wrapped around his throbbing member. Guiding it into her wetness, a soft gasp escaped her lips. She let go of it and rested her hands on his belly.

"G-Gaara..." She moaned before howling in pleasure when he gave a deep hard thrust into her. He watched in glee as one hand moved from his abs to her breast. She ever so softly tweaked her pink nipple. Long dainty fingers rubbed around the pink aeorlas and massaged the soft cushion of her pale breast. Gaara went harder and deeper, she cried out louder. It was music to his ears.

He balanced his weight with one hand at the side of her head and the other holding her thigh as he held her close. Pummeling into her slick canal.

Her hands formed fists and her back arched. Rocking her hips she screamed in pleasure and beated at his hard chest.

Five weeks was far too long.

Gaara smirked as she writhed beneath him. Crying out for him. Gaara's hand moved slowly from her thigh upwards. His touch sent shivers down her spine. She was always over sensitive when it came to sex.

"Yes! More, Gaara! Yes! Yes!" She hollered, toes curling and she threw her head back. Hinata felt like a junkie high on her favorite drug. Dangerously addicted. He cupped her breast before leaning forward to suck it. Using his tongue to lick it her nipple, he ran it over then around before gently biting it. Then again before moving to the next one and repeating it.

Hinata howled again before panting and wrapping her legs tighter around him. Her hips rocked faster.

"So close..." Gaara murmured before shooting his semen into her sending the warm liquid into her womb. Her legs wrapped to tighter before letting go, slightly. Her eyes rolled back as she came on him. They stayed like that for a while panting and staring at each other.

"Next time, don't play so rough!" Hinata growled referring to what happened at the oasis and how he left her in such a...horrid state. But her growling and trying to be scared really just looked like an angry kitten, which in turn made him chuckle lightly before he licked her sweaty neck. She moaned and bit her lip. That was her sweet spot.

"Next time, don't hide from me." Hinata rolled her eyes at his warning and flipped him on his back.

"Gaara?" She asked as she started to ride him, slowly as she tried to find a steady pace.

He smirked and gripped her wide hips."Hmm?"

"Shut up and f-fuck me." He smirked at how odd the curse sounded echoing from her sweet innocent lips and flipped her on her back. Enjoying the little bounce her breasts did as her back hit the desk. He thrusted deep into her making her moan loudly.

"With pleasure, sweetheart."

Leave a Review/Favorite if you want!

(No fucking mean ones! Constructive only, I do not need you to break my confidence!)

So Review! Tell me how my first GaaHina did and if I should write another.

:)

(My other stories will be updated ASAP!)


End file.
